onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry D. Brick
Barry D. Brick is one of the four most powerful pirates actively sailing the seas, one of the Yonko. Considered to be one of the most dangerous men in the world, especially in regard to the World Government, he is one of the most wanted men in the world. He is feared throughout the seas for his seemingly limitless constraints of power and is the current holder of the title, "Strongest Creature in the World". Appearance Barry is a tan, man who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height (standing at 901 cm in height) and massive bulk, making him easily relatively many times taller than the average human. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad and hairy chest and torso, well-rounded build with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, somewhat thin arms, and legs that are somewhat out of proportion; far less heavily built than his arms yet about the same length (with his feet a bit more thinner than his hands). Barry's head, atop his bulky neck, is disproportionally small as well (smaller than his hands), and has a massive He has a large, full-lipped mouth with a full set of sting pearly white teeth. He has a longish face with a heavy prominent brow that tops sharp, often hazy eyes with small, red irises, plus a pronounced nose. Barry is near-always seen wearing a grin, and has moderate wrinkles: crow's around his eyes, and laugh lines from always laughing. His black hair consists of a Long, thick and woolly mane, forming distinctly curly, circular locks of which falls down his back to his shoulders, over the years, or spread backward. His facial hair is neat, done in a long black curved, mustache that pairs with a long bushy black beard, that is split into multiple sections by golden braces that reach just below his pectorals. He has a large tattoo on the left side of his chest which is a myriad of colors ranging from purple, red, blue, gold to pink. The tattoo is a large image of purple spiral covering part of his back and ribs, swirling across the entirety of his leg torso and back, with an image of a blue and gold eastern dragon curling from his back to his upper left rib, with pink colored Sakura flowers integrated into its design. He also has a 3/4 sleeve tattoo on his left arm, which consists of a Red and gold Oni face with flame-shaped edges, and it extends from his left shoulder to his forearm, with an image of a golden koi half-submerged into blue cloud/waves mixture. Clothing-wise, Barry dons a bluish-Black, feathered overcoat draped on his shoulders, without sleeves, and below a crimson, tight-fitting, open cardigan that has long sleeves although he tends to leave the cardigan hanging around his waist. He wears beads made of pure gold on each wrist as bracelets. Upholding said shirt is a thick, deep-purple shimenawa as a rope belt, which has from two of its frontal, central interstices a pair of white shide hanging down. More outwardly from below the rope hang two additional pieces of fabric: rectangular, hemmed flaps that each have, from two hemmed holes at their bottom, a short and thick, the rest of his lower wear consists of simple, baggy pants of black color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots. Personality While he is a very capable and strong leader who has consolidated the power and prestige of his crew, Barry would be best categorized as an extremist and highly dogmatic. Barry is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice and is ruthless in his maintenance of it. He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and this has given him a very fearsome reputation, but of greater concern is his dogmatism, which may end up making The Black Heart Pirates into a force that is worse than the enemies they hope to eliminate. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Barry stems from a childhood of rigorous training, one that any man would deem difficult. Even among his fellow peers, he stood out, showing a natural affinity towards the art of combat. With his entry into the services of the world government, Barry was made to thoroughly prepare his body before anything else. Even from a young age, he proved himself capable of incredible feats that would be considered superhuman; while less than double digits in terms of numerical age, the boy lifted large boulders over his shoulders, even hurling them across entire ponds. Much of his daily routines saw further aid to them through the use of weighted equipment when he was nothing more than a mere youngster, increasing his performance rates tenfold. At the age of 3, he was even seen lifting pieces of furniture, such as large couches and seats with a single hand; raising them high above his head, he carried a piece in each hand, using nothing more than his refined finger strength. Haki Barry possesses mastery over at least two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku, and Busoshoku. * Kenbunshoku Haki: Barry has extraordinary mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, able to utilize it to casually sense the hidden strength within his crewmates. * Busoshoku Haki: '''Considered to be his greatest and most powerful haki, Barry's usage of Busoshoku Haki is also of proficient mastery. He is capable of coating himself or his weapon with a layer of Haki, thus hardening his body parts and weapons to a near-impenetrable armor. He is also capable of imbuing his entire body with Busoshoku Haki and is able to overpower the Haki of others while clashing with them. When combined with Amaterasu, Susanoo, or Tsukuyomi he is capable of unleashing powerful shockwaves that can cause massive destruction and render even the strongest ships to shreds. When in combination with his devil fruit, Barry has demonstrated the ability to Superheat his body to temperatures greater than most people can withstand. * Barry is also capable of using the advanced application of Busoshoku Haki that allows him to emit his Haki a short distance without a medium. This version is powerful enough to create a powerful repulsive force, that literally blows his enemies and everything in the vicinity away, creating a hand imprint on whatever solid surface is a reasonable distance from the direction that the palm is facing. This technique is capable of destroying whatever is at the designated location and can destroy several ships at once. Rokushiki A power obtained not as a gift, but rather, as a principle and testament of one’s hard work, Rokushiki has not been labeled as the "Six Powers" for no reason. It is said that only the greatest of martial artists in the world, those who have come to not only admire their fists as their means of combat, but also, tamed them to the point where they themselves have become brutal weapons, are able to indulge themselves within the very same art. While many sea dwellers have since replicated the fine art, the true depths of its powers burrowed within those select members of the world government who have been glorified into super humans since birth. After years of being a cp member, Barry mastered the Rokushiki art of martial arts over the years to a considerable degree. In classification, he is but a superhuman within full context, being able to utilize all six of the phantom styles with a level of performance that any would deem truly superb. He has been shown switching between the various styles instantly, and even being able to call upon them in battle as if they were second nature. Indeed, akin to blinking one’s eye, Barry’s level of prowess has enabled him to execute the six powers without much effort, even having proven himself capable of using several of them at the same time, for simultaneous usage. This makes for a truly tough cover, as he is able to maintain the durable factor of tekkai while moving about with soru, or by extension, even when taking to the skies with geppo. His refined body overtone allows for a flawless execution of Rokushiki, which he has since implemented to fit his fighting style immensely. * '''Soru (剃, Shave): The most fundamental asset of the Six Powers, yet quite possibly the most useful of them all, Soru is usually the first technique taught to a cadet in training under the guidance of the World Government. Being so versatile, its usage varies from person to person, though the relative concept almost always remains the exact same; even pirates in this day and age have made this power their own, though to a much lesser extent, as they would most probably lack the superhuman training that is required to initiate it in the first place. The idea of high speed movement is truly a blessing; by repeatedly striking a certain surface several times in the period of a single instance, the person in question is able to cover large distances within a small time frame. In Barry’s case, he is able to strike the ground over 30 times within the blink of an eye, making him three times greater than the average user of the technique, who would have already been classified as being superhuman. Additionally, his superiority is further proven by the overall execution of his usage; when Barry garners the technique, many mistaken it for teleportation, due to the fact that he moves so very fast that he only reappears solidly in other places, instead of vanishing away with thin lines like the norm would suggest. ** Soru "Seisho" (剃清書, Shave: Clean Copy): An advanced principle of the traditional Soru technique, this is essentially the art of moving so quickly that the user leaves behind after images of themselves. Barry is able to create up to two fully functional clones of himself at any given instance, which then act of their own accord. However, he can also generate intangible clones through the simple means of moving about if he chooses to do so, however these are visibly opaque and a person could easily dictate whether or not they are real simply by looking at them, whereas a fully functional clone would be very difficult to differentiate between from the real Barry. * Geppō (月歩, Moon Walk): One of the most useful abilities awarded to the superhuman practitioner of the Rokushiki art, Geppō grants Barry the ability to fly. This is done by kicking off the air itself, using it as a means of solid support to propel oneself higher and higher. This also essentially gives Barry limitless hang time, eliminating the chance of suffering damage from falling from even large distances. By extension, it is also incredibly useful to those who garner devil fruit abilities, as it can allow them to escape the sea by remaining afloat in the air above. Barry is regarded as one of the technique's masters, being able to call upon its powers as if it were second nature. He has also been noted to be able to use it in tandem with several of his other abilities, most notably, peer techniques within the label of Rokushiki itself. This makes him a formidable threat, being able to take his battles into an aerial field, the likes of which are deemed uncommon, especially to most sea dwellers. * Rankyaku (嵐脚, Storm Leg): Another able technique revolving around the basis of the leg, it comes as a very powerful asset to a member of the Long Arm Tribe such as Barry himself. For a man with such powerful lower limbs, the art of Rokushiki is but a true luxury; the Rankyaku especially becomes a focal point for his offense. It is comprised of kicking the air with such tremendous strength at incredibly vigorous levels of speed, forcing the air into a pressurized, yet compressed blade of mass destruction. Indeed, the destructive capabilities of a Rankyaku fired by Barry are said to be second to none, being likened to the very pinnacle ability garnered by his legs. In his case, the Rankyaku is more of an energy beam than it is a crescent shaped aura, as it greatly resembles a blast of great magnitude. He has been seen devastating even whole ships simply by catching them within the crossfire of his swing. Furthermore, Barry is even able to coat up to his entire leg within the aura of his Rankyaku, initially by swinging his leg repetitively yet forcing the compressed energy to remain on his leg rather than firing it. This greatly increases the overall output of damage he is able to deal using just his legs. ** Rankyaku "Kagizaki" (嵐脚鉤裂き, Storm Leg: Rip): Barry swings his foot in a manner in which it literally tears the fabric of space before him, momentarily placing a physical ripple within the atmosphere. However, this is but a distraction, as the actual swinging maneuver summons several minuscule Rankyaku blades, which are refined to the size of small shards to attack the enemy. A common ploy is to cast these in a manner in which they are rebounded off of a certain substance to ricochet onto the enemy in question. Additionally, they can be fired in dozens, attacking the opponent with the advantage in numbers, making it very difficult to completely evade. * Kami-e (紙絵, Paper Art): A principle of evasion, it forces Barry to take the properties of paper, making him both very perceptive and agile. He is able to move his body particularly well in this state of being, in several different dimensions, even. Akin to the way a paper flutters in the wind, Barry is able to twist and turn his body to evade incoming attacks like no being should normally be able to. This was acquired after several long years of tenacious training, to the point where it is able to effect his body as a whole, rather than be split aside into certain aspects. * Tekkai (鉄塊, Iron Body): The product of relentless amounts of efforts in the gym, and hours upon hours invested into the art of combat has presented Barry with a very valuable gift. An asset unlike any other, it has made Barry a literal walking human shield, and an otherwise blossomed weapon of mass destruction. The true power of the Rokushiki fighting style lies within the fact that it transforms the practitioner's body into another realm of consciousness; with that, comes the discovery of taking the form of several unique materials, of which is the element of iron. By compressing his muscles to the utmost limit, Barry can make even his flesh as sturdy as tempered steel, making him a very solid structure that cannot be broken by mere effort alone. Because he has mastered this technique to another entirely separate level, he is capable of keeping it active at all times as if it were second nature. It appears to have a mind of its own, in that it automatically disables itself when Barry is dealing with more fragile properties, such as the fine delicacy of drinking water from a glass cup. Yet, it also appears to come to his defense when even something as meaningless as a mosquito comes to sit upon his flesh. Tekkai is as invincible as a defense as there is, and presents itself in the most profound fashion. With it active, Barry's already praiseworthy physical attributes are enhanced even more so, placing stacks upon stacks. Some have even mistaken Barry to have eaten a devil fruit such as the Supe Supe no Mi because of the sheer toughness of his iron skin. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirate Category:Yonko